Halo 2
Information Halo 2 is a first-person shooter video game developed by Bungie Studios. Released for the Xbox video game console on November 9, 2004, the game is the second video game title in the Halo franchise and the sequel to 2001's critically-acclaimed Halo: Combat Evolved. A Windows Vista version of the game was released on May 17, 2007, developed by an internal team at Microsoft Game Studios referred to as "Hired Gun". The game features a new game engine, as well as using the Havok physics engine; added weapons and vehicles, and new multiplayer maps. The player alternatively assumes the roles of the human Master Chief and alien the Arbiter in a 26th century conflict between the human UNSC and genocidal Covenant. Players fight enemies on foot, or with a collection of alien and human vehicles. After its initial release, Halo 2 was the most popular video game on Xbox Live, holding that rank until the release of Gears of War for the Xbox 360 nearly two years later. By June 20, 2006, more than 500 million games of Halo 2 had been played and more than 710 million hours have been spent playing it on Xbox Live; by May 9, 2007, this number had risen to more than five million unique players on Xbox Live As of November 2008, Halo 2 is the best-selling first-generation Xbox game with 8.46 million copies sold worldwide, with at least 6.3 million copies sold in the US alone. Critical reception of the game was generally positive, with most publications lauding the strong multiplayer component; at the same time, the campaign was the focus of criticism for its cliffhanger ending. Unlockable: Foundation Multilplayer Map (w/ Glitch) Unlock the hidden Foundation level in Halo 2 multi-player by completing the single player campaign on any difficulty. Due to a serious glitch in the game (and one that will not be corrected), you will need to do the following to unlock the Foundation map for a specific profile: Start a co-op game with a profile with access to the last episode (The Great Journey) and a completely fresh profile (i.e., one that has not even started the campaign game). Fight to through the last episode until the players need to board Banshees to progress. Have the new profile player perform a barrel roll (both directions) and a Loop-the-loop (stick down and A button). Complete the game as usual and the new profile will have access to the Foundation Map. Since profiles may be renamed, you can delete your old profile and rename your new profile w/ the new map. Cheat: Iron Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: High Charity Word: Iron Effect: Allies are immune to melee attacks On the final grav-lift on "high Charity", look up. A skull will pass you by. Hold X as it passes you to receive the status. Cheat: Catch Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Metropolis Word: Catch Effect: Allies throw alot of plasma grenades. Right after you get out of the sewers(Tunnel), there is a big area and 2 ghosts, kill every thing first, then go to the middle of it where you see a arc that leads up onto a building, grenade jump by it to get enough height to start climbing it. When you get to the top take a left and hug the wall around the structure and the skull will be there. Submitted by Anonymous,Slant 187 Cheat: Anger Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Gravemind Word: Anger Effect: ??????? Here is another Halo 2 skull: Fight all the way through the Covenant city until you reach the outdoors. As soon as you are outside, stick to the right-hand side and walk along the wall. You should see a Covenant wall thingy with a red rail on it. Jump up to it (crouch jump helps) and at the end there is the Anger skull in a small grav-lift. Cheat: Envy skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Delta Halo Word: Envy Effect: Cloak instead of Flashlight, 5 second cloak with 10 second recharge When you first come out of the big building and see the turret and 5/6 shield up on the wall there is a wall over to the left hand side with the two grunt turrets on it, the big block and door are at the far end of that wall... In the room that the block is blocking there are two dead grunts and two plasma swords. There's a door being blocked by a rock. Jump on the rock. Then jump on the ledge that's located above the blocked doorway. Turn left and jump up on another ledge. Grenade jump up to where you'll find Two Red Elites - That become cloaked, surrounding a skull. Pick it up, and it reads Envy. Cheat: Assassins Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Regret Word: Assassins Effect: All enemies in game are permanently cloaked, AI cannot see them and so are no help at all. Just after you get off the gondola, and go in the structure, there is a big block of stone, jump on that an you can get on a ledge that leads out to the Covenant turrets, facing back towards the structure, jump up another level around the right side of the structure, It is pretty straight lined from here. You should find the Skull on a ledge when you make it around. No visible change to the HUD, BUT all enemies become invisible. Cheat: Famine Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Oracle Word: famine Effect: Weapons picked up only have half ammo. After getting off the long elevator ride, you will come to a room where convent and flood are fighting below you, and you have to break the glass to get to where they are fighting. If you crouch/grenade jump up on the opposite side of where you came down, the skull should be up there. Cheat: Black Eye Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Great Journey Word: Black Eye Effect: Shield won’t regenerate, when you melee someone you get energy power back, so if you melee someone you get a little bit of shield. So you can get a bit at a time all the way to overshield! SGT Johnson will pilot the scarab and shoot at a building I am calling the Control Tower. If you take a banshee to the tower you will notice that, aside from where spires jut out of it, it has a round slope all the way around. If you take the banshee right up to the slope and as high as you can go, you can almost get over it. Here you must jump out of your banshee to land on the less steep part of the slope. If you turn your banshee to the side or all the way around, it may make it easier to land on the less steep part. Also, try to have your banshee land on a platform below, so you can use it to get back. Once you are on the slope, climb the rest of the way up it. If you are on the right of the door, then you have to jump onto the ledge next to the main part of the building, and then walk up a steep part in the direction of the door. Walk up that, then around and down on the other side. On this side (left of the door from scarab's perspective) you can walk onto the hills and grass. You will notice several angled spires, some of which connect to the building. You must climb the one that is directly opposite the door you would use to enter the tower. It's steep but you can walk up it. I suggest jumping while walking to speed up the process. At the top is a skull which gives you the "black eye" effect - you only recover shields by meleeing enemies. This is only found on legendary. Reverse the process to get back to your banshee (hopefully) or just jump off a cliff and the effect will stay with you. Cheat: Infinite / Sputnik Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Quarantine Zone Word: Sputnik Effect: Explosions and melee have more of an effect, which may be the result of less gravity. From the start of the level, look to your left for an Elite. To the left of the elite there is a tunnel. Head into the tunnel and go straight until you reach a cliff. Now turn left and follow the cliff till you reach a rock wall. To the right of the wall and the cliff is a narrow passage, skull is at the end of that passage. To get sputnik skull go to the level Quarintine Zone on legendary. At the start of the level turn around and you will see a tunnel go through the tunnel and continue going straight. You will reach a cliff. When you reach the cliff turn to your left and continue going straight. You will reach a rock wall and to the right of the rock wall there is a narrow LEDGE not a passage. walk down onto the LEDGE and continue to the end. The sputnik skull will be there. Cheat: Thunderstorm Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Cairo Station Word: Thunderstorm Effect: Makes Covenant "silver" and More Difficult It’s past the two loading docks past the armory type place and in the next big room. It’s in the very highest location in the room. It’s under a trash can, I hit it out of the way and its just laying there. Submitted by ghillieman Cheat: Mythic Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Sacred Icon Effect: Unknown After coming down from a piston, about halfway through the level, you’ll come to a room completely filled with Flood fog. Go into the room and you’ll see a stack of crates. Jump on top (while cloaked would probably work better, so the Flood don’t notice you), and across to the next highest level. If you look in the last hole in the wall, you’ll see the skull in with a dead Flood. Submitted by Dr.ChimZ Cheat: Grunt B-Day Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: The Arbiter Word: Grunt Birthday Party Effect: Shoot enemy in the head and they will explode. The very first time you get a banshee, fly down, below you is a large beamlike structure (not to be confused with the one directly below you that turns and goes vertical) running from the arm of the station you just came out of to one exactly like it on the side opposite. Below this structure are 3 cylinders hanging down, with cylinders of light shooting out of the bottom that look like they are what keeps the station floating. If my explanation is too vague, they are the absolute lowest parts of the station. Now go to the middle engine and land on the top part of it. This and the other engines connect to the large structure mentioned earlier. The tops of the engines come up to meet the structure at an angle, where this angle is under the connecting structure and coming up to meet it, there is a place to walk (like being under a bridge). Under one side you will see the six grunts with the skull in the middle. Unlockable: Blind Mode At the beginning of the episode Outskirts, go through the first opening but do not head down the ramp. Instead, jump up onto the flourescent lamps over the doorway. From there, you can jump-crouch-jump onto the sloped roof to the left (jump and hold the crouch button at the peak of the jump to get onto the ledge). Once on the rooftop, look for a narrow alleyway directly to your left. At the end of the alleyway are some grenades and a skull. Picking up the skull (hold the X button) will unlock blind mode, which removes all traces of your HUD from Halo 2 single player. To get them back, save and quit. Then choose Cairo station, save and quit and then choose the level Outskirts. Submitted by SeeManz Unlockable: Scarab Gun There is a unique gun in the level Metropolis in the single player mode of Halo 2. It is located on top of the bridge connecting two buildings after the tunnel. One method of reaching it is to jack a banshee and fly it through the tunnel. This is much easier on co-op. Another method is to use the flying sword exploit in conjunction with the marines and the warthogs. If you are on your own I would recommend shooting the wings off the banshee before you jack it so you can easily get through the tunnel. As soon as you jack it push forward even when you’re still throwing him out, so it doesn’t blow up. Once you’re out of the tunnel fly up to the first 2 buildings with a bridge connecting them. The gun is on that bridge but its kind of hard to see so fly low over the bridge. It is in the form of a plasma rifle and fires bursts similar to those that come from the wraith. Submitted by Feet_Shooter Hint: Prophet Of Regret When you get to the end of the level "Regret" you will have to fight Prophet Regret. Instead of battling all of the grunts and honor guards run straight at the prophet who is on a hovering throne. Dodge the honor guards with energy swords. Board his throne by pressing x. Use melle attacks and he will be killed within a few hits. If you are playing on hard or legendary you will have to do this multiple times. Submitted by Keith XRaiden G Glitch: More Ammo And Extra SMG Note: This works in single and multiplayer. For just testing this glitch it's easiest at the start of the first level because of all the guns lying around. First you need to find four one-handed weapons, a few of which must be the same type of gun. To save confusion I'll just say the 4 guns are 3 SMG's and a Pistol. Pick up the Pistol and 1 of the SMG's (NOT dual-wielding) Your left hand should be empty. Have the Pistol in your right hand and pick up one of the SMG's off the ground with your left hand. You should now have a pistol in your right hand, an SMG in your left hand, and another SMG in reserve, leaving only one SMG left on the ground. Stand over it and even though you already have an SMG in reserve it will say "Hold X to pick up SMG" Hold X to swap your Pistol for the SMG on the ground. If you did it properly you will now be carrying all 3 SMG's, 1 in each hand and the third in reserve, giving you a maximum of 540 extra rounds rather than the usual 180, (or 360 if you dual-wield) This will work with any one-handed weapon. Submitted by The Narfinator Hint: Vertical or Horizontal Splitscreen In a two-player splitscreen, Halo 2 will automatically change whether it's a verticle or horizontal split, depending on whether your Xbox is in widescreen or normal mode. In widescreen, the screen will split vertically (one screen on the left, one on the right). In normal screen (4:3 aspect ratio), the screen will split horizontally (one screen on top, one on bottom). Hint: Tank Weak Spots The two tanks in Halo 2 have different weaks spots (and strong points). The human Scorpion tank has a turret that is almost invincible; it's naturally vulnerable in the body and the four tread motors (which count against its hull integrity). The alien Covenant Wraith has a very strong glacis (the front armored bulge where the pilot is). Consequently, it has a very weak rear. Rockets affect both tanks as if the weakest facing is used, meaning two shots will knock out any tank. Category:Halo Series